User talk:WindStar7125
---- Please remember to sign your posts by typing four tildes (~~~~) or by clicking on http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/images/button_sig.png from the toolbar. ---- Bot Clearly, I don't know this tool. I've created my own, and need someone powerful give a botflag. Could you show me all the way? --— [[User:Sulina|''The Tragedy'' of L'']] 02:48, January 3, 2016 (UTC) :Many thanks, I'll ask him. Btw, I see news on NWG's personal page, he may leave the wiki... --— [[User:Sulina|''The Tragedy of L'']] 03:09, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Faulty Wish Did the Bot hit up some images by accident?—Mina Țepeș 07:48, January 3, 2016 (UTC) LMFAO I'll take that as a yes. So, few things. One, any luck on the Rasengan image over on Narutopedia? Two, I asked LIN about the technique classifications, so that's out there on the table. 3, and most importantly, NWG is leaving >_<—Mina Țepeș 17:50, January 3, 2016 (UTC) So did the Bot miss any Daizenshuu mentions?—Mina Țepeș 11:57, January 4, 2016 (UTC) Chat Hey. I really enjoyed the chat we had a week or so ago. I do hope we can get a chance to chat again either today or next weekend (if possible). I'll leave chat open tonight if you are able to chat today, but let me know on my talkpage if not possible. :) --''Saju '' 18:11, January 4, 2016 (UTC) Agree or Disagree? Exactly What It Says On The Tin —Mina Țepeș 06:14, January 6, 2016 (UTC) Fanta-Stick! Now to try and get a few edits in before I collapse of tiredness.—Mina Țepeș 06:36, January 6, 2016 (UTC) Best friend She's the Kuririn to my Gokū.—Mina Țepeș 22:37, January 6, 2016 (UTC) : She's got other things to do, like her own story and whatnot; she's one of the admins on the fanon wiki I come from, and she doesn't seem to do well with canon wikis. I tried to get her to edit here, but she didn't want to do much.—Mina Țepeș 22:44, January 6, 2016 (UTC) :: We're adorable on a good day. So, curious, the new Naruto ''light novels, are they canon? Curious since I purchased ''Kakashi Hiden earlier today, as well as ''Star Wars': The Force Awakens in novel form.—Mina Țepeș 22:52, January 6, 2016 (UTC) :: They're new to being localized, ya ninny. We've only got ''Kakashi Hiden localized right now, we're waiting on Shikamaru Hiden next, I believe? And so they're not canon? I suppose this is where headcanon comes into play!!!! And yeah, The Force Awakens ''has a novel Wookiepedia calls canon.—Mina Țepeș 23:05, January 6, 2016 (UTC) Even with ''Dragon Ball, I have a head-canon (my head-canon just happens to encompass a lot of ACTUAL canon too!), but yeah, I suppose these novels are part of my personal perception of Naruto's canon. And ooooh, finally, something beat down Avatar, thank you Kayaba! And Lucas is relatively fuming, yes. I heard he compared going to see the movie to "going to your ex-wife's wedding" and he called Disney "white slavers". Like....really? :: The difference though, is DB wiki enforces it's head amin's head-canon onto the rest of the wiki and userbase (....and at this point, onto the rest of the internet). If I was to begin a hostile takeover of Narutopedia tomorrow, my first act of tyranny wouldn't be making the entire wiki treat the novels as canon, I know where a head-canon belongs. And, in that case, Lucas should have said it was like his daughter marrying that vagabond from across the street. Also, I noticed your edits dropped a bit (or I'm hallucinating?) Busy with school again?—Mina Țepeș 00:26, January 7, 2016 (UTC) : Eh, that's fine, always good to obsess about something. I've been lost in Alfheim since Christmas, so I can't exactly judge you for lapsing back into something you like =w= —Mina Țepeș 07:04, January 7, 2016 (UTC) -judging you intently- —Mina Țepeș 08:04, January 7, 2016 (UTC) :: Eh, my phone alerted me.—Mina Țepeș 08:07, January 7, 2016 (UTC) Oh my .—Mina Țepeș 08:22, January 7, 2016 (UTC) Main wikia font How did you guys change it here? Cmpukesy (talk) 00:44, January 9, 2016 (UTC) Thank you man. It works my brother is pretty busy right now. His job is extremely demanding of their employees. I expect his return in the span of 1-2 months. He sent me here in his absence to help out a bit so morale doesn't lower. --Cmpukesy (talk) 05:32, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Re: Request The js makes sure that images cannot be uploaded without rationale''~UltimateSupreme'' 20:22, January 9, 2016 (UTC) You can use a bot on the dpl list to tag them automatically--''~UltimateSupreme'' 15:56, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Re:AniManga Images It's more of an ease of access thing. DB Wiki's images aren't always super high quality, I THINK Dragon Ball Encyclopedia is dead, and when I'm making articles, I'm typically doing them quickly so I don't feel like loading an episode to find an anime image when a manga image would serve the same purpose until I can replace it later on when I have more time. Trust me, I know how to get screenshots from an anime episode, again, I lived on fanfiction wikis before this, and not all of us exactly use OC's to get the job done.—Mina Țepeș 00:11, January 10, 2016 (UTC) : I'm also just not a fan of leaving articles blank when images relevant to the subject can ''be used. So if there's a manga image I can grab, I typically will so I'll have something to put there before the anime counterpart is applied.—Mina Țepeș 00:24, January 10, 2016 (UTC) :: Hey, honesty is the best policy, as they say.—Mina Țepeș 00:28, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Word romanized Just taking a look to rōmaji, I've found some possibly issues: * Some combination of vowels can be written as the long vowels, indicated by a macron, but in some cases, it can't be if there's a word-border exists between them, hence wrong title in some articles. For instance, the kanji yielding the rōmaji ''Kintoun, not Kintōn since two hiragana to and u'' being in seperated kanji, (pronounced ''kin/to/un, not kin/tou/n or kin/toun). Some Hepburn variations give "Kinto'un" with an apostrophe to seperate, but I'm not on this style since I can't found any likeness on official and trusted sites yet. * The content put between two brackets in the original Japanese text receives the quotation marks ("...") in translation (eg: 復活の「 」 ) * To-Be-Updated... One more thing, could you replace with "rōmaji" in the infobox for consistency?--— [[User:Sulina|'''''The Tragedy of L'']] 09:40, January 10, 2016 (UTC) :: ^I actually thought of it similarly once, actually. If I recall correctly, "Kintoun" was changed to "Kintōn" because Aha, according to information from Ten, informed me that's how one of the databooks officially translated the term after I asked (this was around the exact same time we changed "Goku" to "Gokū"). Unless, what they've told me was wrong? ::Regarding to romanization, "Son Gokū" is correct since ”くう” is on the same kanji, but "Kintoun" is not that case. I'm still checking their English translation to make the most appropriate name, but definitely sure what I'm saying about the romanized term. Could you ask Ten's opinion about mine? :: So lemme get this straight,「Ｆ」would translate into "F" (with quotation marks) in English? I see. If I'm not misinterpreting what you're saying, that can easily be changed. ::Exactly. EDIT:「Ｆ」 to "Efu" in romanization and "F" in English. :: ....and it was just now that I realize we kinda do use macrons in templates ( ), which totally contradicts my point... -___- ugh. Still, I think it'd be an unnecessary amount of work to change the parameter in the template currently and replace it all around the wiki. Too much work for too little gain. 11:23, January 10, 2016 (UTC) '' ::OK, being able to change it from the template or more heavy manual workload was ahead, that's not the thing I intend to create =.= And yeah, fine fine... I can't ask you more. Didn't I destroy your feast, Beerus-''sama? -__- --— [[User:Sulina|''The Tragedy of L]] 12:03, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Where do you guys need assistance in? I'm willing to contribute to the wiki's current needs --Cmpukesy (talk) 16:40, January 11, 2016 (UTC)